Konohagakure
, or Konoha for short, is one of the five great ninja villages, and said to be the mightiest of the five. As such, it is one of five villages with a Kage as its leader, known as the Hokage. On a mountain overlooking the villages from the north exists the Hokage Monument. The village resides in the Land of Fire. Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been peaceful for the past sixteen years, and has grown accustomed to that peace, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, and has great military power and influence. History The Birth of Konohagakure and Madara's Revolt Before Konoha was founded, shinobi were merely individual clans working as mercenaries for various daimyo. Of the countless ninja clans, the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan of the forest were the strongest at the time. After much bloodshed, the Senju clan offered a truce with the Uchiha. Despite their leader, Madara Uchiha's, protests, the clan overruled him, and he reluctantly agreed. Thus the Hidden Leaf Village was born. Soon, other countries began to adopt this system, leading to the birth of other villages, and peace was attained. However, when the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama Senju, was chosen to be the leader of Konoha, Madara decided to challenge him for the sake of his clan. No Uchiha, however, would help him, for they despised him for trying to reignite the flames of war. Betrayed by everyone, Madara left the village so that he could challenge Hashirama by himself. During their legendary battle at the Valley of the End, Madara was defeated, presumed killed, and was thereafter lost to history. Hashirama's younger brother, who became the Second Hokage, formed the Konoha Police Force, and gave it to the Uchiha clan supposedly as a symbol of trust; in reality, it was so that Konoha could easily keep an eye on the Uchiha, and keep them out of Konoha's governing. Many of the Uchiha clan members, who figured out this gesture's ulterior motive, began to rebel like Madara had. However, it was too late; the Senju clan became superior in the entire village, and the Uchiha clan was discriminated and secluded, just as Madara had predicted. It was this grudge that led to the Uchiha clan's attempted coup d'état decades later, and, eventually, their demise. Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Attack The Hyūga Incident Nine years prior to the start of the series, Konoha and Kumogakure made a peace treaty with each other. To sign the treaty, Kumo sent a Head Ninja as the ambassador. However, during the night, the head ninja snuck into the Hyūga district of Konoha and tried to kidnap Hinata, Hiashi Hyūga's daughter, to steal the secrets of the Byakugan. Hiashi killed him before he could get away. However, Kumo denied having any part in the kidnapping; in fact, they wanted compensation for the death of their comrade. Hiashi was prepared to die, but his brother, Hizashi, took his place, to make up for his sins against him. Uchiha Clan Revolt Five years before the start of the series, Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan, began forming plans for a coup d'etat, after the villagers blamed them for the Demon Fox attack and shunned the clan into the corners of the village. He placed his son, Itachi, in the ANBU as a spy for the clan, to act as a pipeline and feed the clan information about Konoha. However, Itachi, a pacifist due to the violence he had witnessed in the Third Great Shinobi World War as a child, began working as a double agent. Subsequently, he was ordered to eliminate the Uchiha to prevent a bloody conflict after talks between them and the Third Hokage had broken down, and the council became impatient. He did as instructed, but could not kill his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. He convinced Konoha's leadership to keep Sasuke safe, threatening to go public with his information on Konoha if this deal was broken. He then fled the village as a criminal, and joined Akatsuki, mainly to keep an eye on Madara, and prevent an attack on Konoha. Otogakure and Sunagakure Invasion Twelve years after the Nine-Tails attack, Konoha held a relatively standard Chūnin Exam until Orochimaru, a former ninja of Konoha, attacked the Third, and initiated Otogakure and Sunagakure's invasion of Konoha, during a match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara. Konoha was able to repel most and kill some enemy shinobi, and Orochimaru was warded off at the expense of the Third Hokage's life. The Third Hokage was replaced by Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, and granddaughter of the First Hokage. Pain's Invasion A few years after the Sand and Sound's failed invasion, Pain of Akatsuki attacked the village in search of Naruto Uzumaki. In the course of his search, most of the village was destroyed. After a talk of peace with Naruto, Nagato sacrificed himself to revive the villagers, in apology for murdering Jiraiya. Tsunade is left comatose after the invasion, so Danzō was selected as the Acting Sixth Hokage. Because of the attack, Konoha loses much of its economic and military capabilities, falling behind Iwagakure. Five Kage Summit After Pain's death, Danzō was summoned by Ē to attend the Kage summit at the Land of Iron, while the rest of the villagers begin rebuilding. Sai has noted that due to this massive loss from Akatsuki, the village will now never accept Sasuke Uchiha to return as a citizen of the village due to him siding with Akatsuki, attacking Kumogakure, abducting Killer Bee, and potentially igniting a new war. Landmarks * 44th Battle Training Zone * Hokage Monument * Hokage Residence * Ichiraku Ramen Bar * Third Training Ground * Nakano River * Naka Shrine Clans * Aburame clan * Akimichi clan * Hyūga clan * Inuzuka clan * Kurama clan (anime only) * Nara clan * Sarutobi clan * Senju clan (clan name seemed to be lost throughout generations) * Uchiha clan (eliminated) * Yamanaka clan Stats Trivia * The second fanbook gives Konohagakure a population size of five out of five stars, a military strength of three out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars. It has the greatest population of all the five main shinobi villages. * The hiragana あん (an) is painted on the entrance gates of the village (one hiragana on each door). This means hermitage or retreat. In Kanji, the character is 庵. * Masashi Kishimoto stated, "Yes, there is model for Konoha; it's my hometown." * Konohagakure has three Akatsuki representatives, the most of any village: Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Itachi Uchiha. Also, Sasuke Uchiha has formed an alliance with Akatsuki through his own team, Taka. See also * he:כפר העלה Category:Villages